User blog:LoverofAllThingsCute/Weapons that I'd like to see in the next update to SAS3 Mobile
Well, here's a few weapons that would be pretty cool in SAS3, and, because the flash version is no longer being updated, these will go to the Mobile version. Handguns S&W M500 s&w m500.png A .50 revolver. Enough said. * Unlocked at: Rank 1. * Cost: (Premium weapon) $2.99 * Damage: Very High * Pierce: 5 * Ammo Cost: None * Mag Size: 5 rounds * Fire Rate: 4 rounds per second * Accuracy: Very High * Firing-Mode: Double-Action (can be referred in game as Semi-Auto) * Category: Pistol * Reload Speed: Medium * Mobility Penalty: Nonexistent Mamba 7.62mm mamba 7.62mm.png This pistol is a beast. 7.62mm RIFLE rounds coming out of something the size of your average pistol? Awesome. * Unlocked at: Rank 16 * Cost: $4,000 * Damage: Medium * Pierce: 2 * Ammo Cost: None * Mag Size: 20 rounds * Fire Rate: 3 rounds per second * Accuracy: High * Category: Pistol * Reload Speed: Very High * Mobility Penalty: Nonexistent SMGs IMI Uzi imi uzi.png This super-fast-firing SMG comes from Israel, home of some of the best weaponry in the world. And by "some" I mean "all of them". * Unlocked at: Rank 30 * Cost: $45,000 * Damage: Low * Pierce: 1 * Ammo Cost: $25 for 250 rounds * Mag Size: 50 rounds * Fire Rate: 10 rounds per second * Accuracy: Medium-Low * Firing-Mode: Full-Auto * Category: SMG * Reload Speed: High * Mobility Penalty: Very Low M1927 Thompson thompson40cal.png The preferred weapon of all 20th Century gangsters. Those zombies will have to say hello to your little friend and its progeny of hundreds of .45 ACP rounds. * Unlocked at: Rank 1 * Cost: (Premium weapon) $1.99 * Damage: Medium-high * Pierce: 3 * Ammo Cost: $25 for 250 rounds * Mag Size: 100 rounds * Fire Rate: 10 rounds per second * Accuracy: Medium * Category: SMG * Reload Speed: High * Mobility Penalty: Nonexistent Assault Rifles Colt CM901 cm901.png A modular assault rifle that can be, outside of this game, converted into a sniper rifle. A full-auto sniper rifle? Tell me that's not overkill. * Unlocked at: Rank 38 * Cost: $225,000 * Damage: Medium-High * Pierce: 2 * Ammo Cost: $100 for 200 rounds * Mag Size: 55 rounds * Fire Rate: 12 rounds per second * Accuracy: High * Firing-Mode: Full-Auto * Category: Assault Rifle * Reload Speed: Medium-High * Mobility Penalty: Low XM29 OICW xm29 oicw.png OverPowered Combat Weapon. Wait, that would be "OPCW"... Oh, well. It's still a great weapon, especially since it alternates between shooting bullets and grenades. Have fun blowing zombies to pieces after you turn them into Swiss cheese! * Unlocked at: Rank 36 * Cost: $200,000 * Damage: Medium-Low (bullets), High (grenades) * Pierce: 3 (bullets), Splash Damage over radius equal to PAW-20 (grenades) * Ammo Cost: $400 for 400 rounds * Mag Size: 44 rounds (fires 1 grenade every 10 bullets) * Fire Rate: 12.5 rounds per second (bullets), 1.25 rounds per second (grenades) * Accuracy: High * Firing Mode: Full-Auto * Category: Assault Rifle (Special) * Reload Speed: Medium * Mobility Penalty: Low APS aps.png The AK-47's more hydrophilic brother. Fires 5.66mm flechettes rather than bullets. Less punch than the AK, but you'll enjoy the fire rate. Ohhhhhh, yeah. * Unlocked at: Rank 10 * Cost: $420 * Damage: Low * Pierce: 1 * Ammo Cost: $100 for 200 rounds * Mag Size: 40 rounds * Fire Rate: 10 rounds per second * Accuracy: Medium-High * Firing-Mode: Full-Auto * Category: Assault Rifle * Reload Speed: High * Mobility Penalty: Very Low Shotguns USAS-12 usas-12.png A full-auto shotgun is a good thing to get, as more bullets-per-second is the way to go in this game. And the USAS-12 provides said bullets. * Unlocked at: Rank 39 * Cost: $350,000 * Damage per Slug: Medium-Low * Amount of Slugs: 8 * Ammo Cost: $75 for 25 rounds * Mag Size: 20 rounds * Fire Rate: 10 rounds per second * Accuracy: Low * Firing Mode: Full-Auto * Category: Shotgun * Reload Speed: Medium-High * Mobility Penalty: Low Pancor Jackhammer jackhammer.png Trust me. It was pure Hell trying to find this. At first, it wasn't worth all the ridiculous effort. Now that we've got all the bugs worked out of the firing system, it is officially worth it. Just so you know, this isn't one of those famous "full-auto" Jackhammers. We couldn't find any of those, either. * Unlocked at: Rank 35 * Cost: $250,000 * Damage per Slug: Low * Amount of Slugs: 5 * Ammo Cost: $75 for 25 rounds * Mag Size: 10 rounds * Fire Rate: 4 rounds per second * Accuracy: Low * Firing Mode: Semi-Auto * Category: Shotgun * Reload Speed: Medium-High * Mobility Penalty: Medium-Low Serbu Super-Shorty serbushorty.png This shotgun is small enough to fit in your pocket! Therefore, we are taking the law's side on this and, instead of calling it a "sawed-off shotgun", which just sounds rude, we are calling it a "smoothbore pistol". Yes, I know it is the same thing. Don't ask why we are doing this. Ask why not. (WARNING: NinjaKiwi does not support the use of pockets as gun holsters. Any damage to legs and other such parts caused by carrying a Serbu Super-Shorty in your pocket was caused by you being an idiot with a sawn-off shotgun rather than NinjaKiwi telling you to do so. We are required by the lawyers to tell you this stuff, so blah blah blah stop reading here and just by the damn shotgun.) * Unlocked at: Rank 1 * Cost: (Premium weapon) $0.99 * Damage per Slug: Medium * Amount of Slugs: 6 * Ammo Cost: None * Mag Size: 4 rounds * Fire Rate: 2 rounds per second * Accuracy: Low * Firing Mode: Pump-Action * Category: Sawn-off Shotgun (put it in the Pistols category) * Reload Speed: Fast * Mobility Penalty: Extremely Low Machine Guns QBB-95 qbb-95.png Say "ni-hao" to a bullpup beauty hailing from China. 13.3 rounds per second from an LMG? Sounds kinda... average, but still. * Unlocked at: Rank 22 * Cost: $175,000 * Damage: High * Pierce: 4 * Ammo Cost: $750 for 250 rounds * Mag Size: 75 rounds * Fire Rate: 13.3 rounds per second * Accuracy: Medium * Firing Mode: Full-Auto * Category: Machine Gun * Reload Speed: Medium-Low * Mobility Penalty: Medium-Low MG42 mg42.png AKA: Hitler's Buzzsaw. Even if this served as a deadly weapon used by the Nazis back in WWII, you cannot deny that the legendary MG42 has a ridonkulous fire rate and excels at living up to its name. * Unlocked at: Rank 1 * Cost: (Premium weapon) $2:99 * Damage: Very High * Pierce: 4 * Mag Size: 500 Rounds * Fire Rate: 25 rounds per second * Accuracy: Medium-high * Category: Machine Gun * Reload Speed: Medium * Mobility Penalty: Medium-Low Rocket Launchers M202A1 FLASH m202a1 flash.png Rockets are always a powerful thing to use. Incendiary weapons are always a powerful thing to use. Incendiary rockets? AWESOME!! * Unlocked at: Rank 44 * Cost: $800,000 * Damage: Very High * Status Effects: Fire for 5 seconds * Pierce: Splash Damage over radius equal to RPG-7 * Ammo Cost: $150 for 10 rounds * Mag Size: 4 rounds * Fire Rate: 2 rounds per second * Accuracy: Medium * Firing Mode: Full-Auto * Category: Rocket Launcher (Special) * Reload Speed: Medium-Low * Mobility Penalty: Low Sniper Rifles RT-20 RT-20.png Massive-caliber bolt-action weaponry of obliteration. Can you handle a sniper rifle that fires 20mm cannonballs? * Unlocked at: Rank 1 * Cost: (Premium weapon) $4.99 * Damage: Very High * Pierce: 8 * Ammo Cost: $250 for 50 rounds * Mag Size: 1 round * Accuracy: Extreme * Firing Mode: Bolt-Action * Category: Sniper Rifle (Special) * Reload Speed: Very Fast * Mobility Penalty: Medium Grenade Launchers XM109 Sort of like a sniper rifle, but it fires a grenade rather than a bullet. As you know, a grenade does more damage than a bullet. Blast away at stuff and have fun. Don't forget about the zombies, though. * Unlocked at: Rank 38 * Cost: $400,000 * Damage: Very High * Pierce: Splash Damage over radius equal to Milkor * Ammo Cost: $500 for 30 rounds * Mag Size: 5 rounds * Fire Rate: 1 round per second * Accuracy: Extreme * Firing Mode: Semi-Auto * Category: Grenade Launcher (Special) * Reload Speed: Medium-High * Mobility Penalty: Medium Conclusions Well, that's about it. I hope you guys like these concepts. Category:Blog posts